


Семь раз за ночь на Бейкер-стрит

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Het, Humor, Missing Scene, PWP, Ratings: R, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Не всё в отношениях с Шерлоком прошло так гладко, как об этом рассказала журналистам Джанин...





	Семь раз за ночь на Бейкер-стрит

Все незанятые сотрудники Daily Mirror, затаив дыхание, следили за беседой журналистки Марты Грис и приглашенной гостьи Джанин Хокинс. 

— Наши читательницы не поймут, если мы не спросим вас о… — Марта наклонилась вперед и многозначительно поиграла бровями.

— О, я вовсе не возражаю! — широко улыбнулась Джанин, сложив руки на коленях. — Что вы хотите узнать?

— Каков он в постели?

— Ну… так просто его не опишешь…

— Понимаю. Но он… решительный? Нежный? Доминирует? Уступает?

— Между нами говоря, Марта, — заговорщически понизила голос Джанин, — он чертовски горяч! Шерлок может выглядеть самоуверенным снобом, но в постели он становится совершенно другим. Всё-таки мы занимались с ним сексом семь раз в нашу первую ночь и...

— Семь раз?! — поразилась Марта под грохот упавших папок и восхищенные восклицания коллег. Кое-кто даже поперхнулся кофе.

— Мы остановились на семи. Я так захотела. Откровенно говоря, эти семь были так утомительны, что у меня не осталось сил продолжать… Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Думаю, что понимаю, хотя и завидую, конечно.

— Иногда я сама себе завидую. До знакомства с Шерлоком я и представить не могла, что он способен подарить такую незабываемую ночь... 

 

_За неделю до интервью_

Поднимаясь по ступенькам в знаменитую квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, Джанин даже не сомневалась, что этот вечер закончится в постели. Вообще-то, она рассчитывала на это ещё накануне, но неожиданно приехал инспектор Скотланд-Ярда и увёз Шерлока на всю ночь.

— Ты не закончил с расследованием, Шерл? — уточнила она, зайдя в гостиную.

— Ещё нет, нужно проверить бронь в гостинице на Риджент-стрит, наш убийца явно был там, — скороговоркой ответил Шерлок, усаживаясь за стол и включая ноутбук. Затем, словно опомнившись, повернул голову к Джанин и приглашающе протянул руку: — Иди ко мне.

Джанин охотно подошла, повесила сумочку на спинку стула и села к Шерлоку на колени. После нескольких секунд разглядывания друг друга они стали целоваться, причём Шерлок вполне уверенно избавил Джанин от кофты и пояса, а та заставила его снять пиджак и расстегнула две пуговицы рубашки. Она как раз успела подумать, что поза наездницы сейчас — идеальный вариант, когда Шерлок взглянул на экран и принялся очень быстро набирать текст запроса. Как-либо реагировать на поцелуи он перестал, так что Джанин, понаблюдав за ним совсем немного, вздохнула и слезла на пол.

Он даже не заметил, когда она отправилась на кухню готовить чай, и отвлекся от созерцания вырезок на стене лишь час спустя — мягко поймал за руку и привлёк к себе.

— Мы отвлеклись, — заявил Шерлок таким тоном, будто это была вовсе не его вина.

— Ты отвлёкся.

— Неважно. На чём мы… ах да, я начал снимать с тебя платье. С этого и продолжим.

Вновь поцеловав Джанин, Шерлок одним плавным движением расстегнул молнию платья и опустил плечики, чтобы помочь высвободить руки. Затем склонился к груди, отчего Джанин только и осталось что запустить пальцы в его кудрявые волосы и запрокинуть голову, а потом ойкнуть от неожиданности: Шерлок легко усадил её на стол.

— Так удобнее. Я принял во внимание нашу разницу в росте и решил, что…

— Не отвлекайся, Шерл, — перебила его раскрасневшаяся Джанин. 

— Я… Хорошо, — решил не спорить Шерлок.

Джанин полностью устраивал его энтузиазм, ей нравилось чувствовать прикосновения его горячих ладоней к талии и бедрам, губ — к затвердевшим соскам, нравилось пропускать сквозь пальцы его гладкие пряди волос…

Поэтому когда Шерлок вдруг отстранился и сказал: «Ну, конечно! Я не подумал о Карлтоне», — а затем, схватив маркер со стола, кинулся к вырезкам на стене, ей захотелось его убить.

— Шерл, это надолго? — без особой надежды уточнила Джанин. 

— Он должен был зайти туда, но не как клиент, нет. Ему бы пришлось переодеться в сотрудника газовой компании. А потом, на площадке между вторым и третьим этажами…

— Понятно, — вздохнула она и легла на спину.

Полчаса спустя Шерлок снова вспомнил о Джанин и даже успел расстегнуть на ней правую босоножку, — пока не подумал о погоде в ночь убийства. Далее, в течение четверти часа Джанин наблюдала за тем, как Шерлок ругался с сонными сотрудниками метеорологической службы и инспектором Лестрейдом, требуя от них погодную сводку: «Да, она нужна мне сейчас! Да, в первом часу ночи. Я не могу продвинуться, пока вы мне её не достанете. Жду». 

После этого разговора в качестве компенсации за терпение Шерлок не только расстегнул ещё и левую босоножку, но и отнёс Джанин в свою спальню, а также снял с неё многострадальное платье.

Разумеется, в этот момент не мог не зазвонить оставленный в гостиной мобильный телефон.

Пятая попытка завершилась тем, что Шерлок избавился хотя бы от рубашки. Во время шестой Джанин осталась без белья, и вроде всё шло прекрасно, но на Бейкер-стрит приехал жутко злой и сонный инспектор Лестрейд. 

— Я раскрыл дело, — объявил Шерлок, входя в спальню, когда на часах светилось два ночи. — Теперь ничто не помешает заняться тобой.

Джанин устало посмотрела на то, как он снимает туфли, носки и брюки вместе с бельём, как ложится рядом на кровати, и задумчиво сказала:

— Знаешь, а ведь я почти поверила, что у тебя серьёзные проблемы в сексуальной сфере.

— Что, прости? — озадачился Шерлок.

— Ты не импотент?

Шерлок опешил.

— С чего вдруг…

— Ну, нет — так нет… Я рада. Кстати, докажи.

— Не понял.

— Ты большой мальчик, Шерл. Должен уметь это делать. Я бы даже сказала: сейчас всё в твоих руках.

Шерлок надолго нахмурился.

— Ты… ты хочешь посмотреть, как я…

— Именно.

Он часто поморгал, нахмурился еще сильнее и пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно.

Вытянувшись на постели и уставившись в потолок, Шерлок вздохнул, обхватил пальцами член и начал двигать ими в привычном быстром темпе. Со стороны казалось, будто он ориентируется на какой-то метроном в своей голове, не допускающий пауз и позволяющий только резкие и чёткие движения. Эти движения лишь немного ускорились две минуты спустя, прежде чем Шерлок кончил и потянулся чистой рукой к тумбочке за салфеткой, чтобы стереть сперму.

— Знаешь, тебе стоило остановиться немножко раньше, — безнадежным голосом сказала Джанин и отвернулась, укутываясь в одеяло.

— То есть? — недоуменно посмотрел на неё Шерлок.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерл.  
 __

_Неделю спустя на интервью_

— Мы невероятно благодарны вам, Джанин, за этот рассказ. Кто бы мог подумать, что за внешней холодностью мистера Шерлока Холмса скрывается такой страстный любовник.

— О, этого у него не отнять. И знаете… — Джанин выдержала паузу. — Откровенно говоря, я уверена, что и семь раз за ночь для него не предел.


End file.
